Talk:Then
Poloniak Re: "Then" Here we have a problem if we go ahead with using first English for creating Slovioski words. What "then" is used here? Here are some of them: * He was happy then. (pl: wtedy, ru: тогда, cz: tehdy) * He fixed it, then left. (pl: potem, ru: потом, cz: potom) No difference in English, but there is a difference in Slavic languages. --Poloniak 21:08, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Good point! This version is intended to be the first example. And there are so many different ways to say "then"' of this kind, so I included several different versions. I will think about this. Thank you! --Steevenusx 21:22, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ---- Steeven Re: "Then" English "Example Definitions" for the word '''"Then": adverb # '''''at that time: Prices were lower then. # immediately or soon afterward: The rain stopped and then started again. # next in order of time: We ate, then we started home. # at the same time: At first the water seemed blue, then gray. # next in order of place: Standing beside Charlie is my uncle, then my cousin, then my brother. # in addition; besides; also: I love my job, and then it pays so well. # in that case; as a consequence; in those circumstances: If you're sick, then you should stay in bed. # since that is so; as it appears; therefore: You have, then, found the mistake? You are leaving tonight then. adjective # being; being such; existing or being at the time indicated: the then prime minister. noun # that time: We have not been back since then. Till then, farewell. Idioms # but then, but on the other hand': I found their conversation very dull, but then I have different tastes. # '''then and there, at that precise time and place; at once; on the spot: I started to pack my things right then and there. Also, there and then. --Steevenusx 06:01, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Andrej: Russian Comparison: Let's compare to Russian: adverb at that time: Prices were lower then. Цены были ниже тогда. immediately or soon afterward: The rain stopped and then started again. Дождь закончился и потом начался опять. next in order of time: We ate, then we started home. Мы поели, потом начали.... at the same time: At first the water seemed blue, then gray. Сначала вода показалась голубой, потом серой. next in order of place: Standing beside Charlie is my uncle, then my cousin, then my brother. Стоящий рядом с Чарли - мой дядя, потом двоюродный брат, потом брат. in addition; besides; also: I love my job, and then it pays so well. // Is not translated to Russian directly: я люблю свою работу, к тому же её хорошо оплачивают (literally: I love my job, in addition to that it is paid well). in that case; as a consequence; in those circumstances: If you're sick, then you should stay in bed. Если ты болен, тогда тебе стоит остаться в постели. since that is so; as it appears; therefore: You have, then, found the mistake? You are leaving tonight then. Ты, значит, нашёл ошибку? Ты уходишь вечером, значит? (more-less colloquial; literally: it means) adjective being; being such; existing or being at the time indicated: the then prime minister. Colloquial: Тогдашний премьер-министр. // an adjective from "тогда" noun that time: We have not been back since then. Till then, farewell. Ты не возвращался с тех пор. До тех пор, прощай. // literally: с тех пор = from that times; до тех пор - till that times Russian Conclusion So we have only two Russian words that define "then" - all other variants are not "definitions" but "interpretations". --Moraczewski 21:13, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Croatian - Scipioafricanvs: prilog :# at that time: Prices were lower then. - Cijene su bile niže tada :# immediately or soon afterward: The rain stopped and then started again. - Kiša je prestala i onda je opet počela padati. :# next in order of time: We ate, then we started home. - Pojeli smo, onda smo pošli kući :# at the same time: At first the water seemed blue, then gray. - Isprva, voda se činila plavom, onda sivom. :# next in order of place: Standing beside Charlie is my uncle, then my cousin, then my brother. Do mene stoji moj ujak - Charlie, onda moj rođak, zatim moj brat. :# in addition; besides; also: I love my job, and then it pays so well. - Volim svoj posao, uz to plaća se tako dobro. :# in that case; as a consequence; in those circumstances: If you're sick, then you should stay in bed. Ako si bolestan, onda bi trebao ostati u krevetu. :# since that is so; as it appears; therefore: You have, then, found the mistake? You are leaving tonight then. - Onda, našao si pogrešku? Onda, odlaziš večeras. pridjev :# being; being such; existing or being at the time indicated: the then prime minister. - Tadašnji premijer imenica :# that time: We have not been back since then. Till then, farewell. - Otada se nismo vratili. Do tada, zbogom. fraze :# but then, but on the other hand: I found their conversation very dull, but then I have different tastes. - Njihov razgovor mi se je doimao veoma dosadnim, ali opet ja imam drugačije ukuse. :# then and there, at that precise time and place; at once; on the spot: I started to pack my things right then and there. Also, there and then. - Počeo sam spremati svoje stvari tu i tada. Također, tu i tada. I wouldn`t take idioms into consideration, cause they vary greatly in each language. Other Slavic Languages? Would our other Slavic languages speakers please provide '''examples in their own tongue of the equivalent of the English word "THEN" ? --Steevenusx 02:52, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Polish (Jan) adverb # at that time: Prices were lower then. Ceny były niższe wtedy/wówczas. # immediately or soon afterward: The rain stopped and then started again. Przestało padać, a potem znowu się zaczęło. # next in order of time: We ate, then we started home. Zjedliśmy, a potem/następnie poszliśmy do domu. # at the same time: At first the water seemed blue, then gray. Najpierw woda wydawała się niebieska, potem szara. # next in order of place: Standing beside Charlie is my uncle, then my cousin, then my brother. Obok Charlie'ego stoi mój wujek, potem mój kuzyn, potem mój brat. # in addition; besides; also: I love my job, and then it pays so well. Kocham swoją pracę, a do tego jeszcze dobrze płaci. # in that case; as a consequence; in those circumstances: If you're sick, then you should stay in bed. Jak jesteś chory, to wtedy powinieneś zostać w łóżku. # since that is so; as it appears; therefore: You have, then, found the mistake? You are leaving tonight then. Znalazłeś więc błąd? Więc wyjeżdżasz dzisiaj wieczorem w takim razie. Basically, it boils down to two words anyway. 2=3=4=5 "then, next, subsequently", 1=7 "then, at that time". I'd neglect 6 and 8, because they are rather idiomatic. adjective # being; being such; existing or being at the time indicated: the then prime minister. Ówczesny premier. Slovianski has togda and potom. I don't recall we've coined the adjective yet. IJzeren Jan 09:20, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ---- Jan! - Excellent! Thank you for posting! --Steevenusx 15:56, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :You're welcome. Just in case, "then" is always an adverb in English. Also in the case of "the then prime minister"; simply adding "being" does the trick. Same goes for nouns: it's nowhere said that prepositions can only be followed by nouns, so if you ask me, "till then" belongs to the same category as "until now", "till here", "by tomorrow", etc. :If I'd coin an adjective in Slovianski, togdašni would probably be my first choice. It depends a bit on the kind of language you want, however. IMO an auxlang with a somewhat pidginesque approach doesn't need a word for everything; ktori togda bil premier-minister would be perfectly understandable, too, and save us a dictionary entry that isn't really needed anyway. BTW, having an adjective for "then" would mean that in all probability there will also be adjectives for "now", "here's", "there's" etc. Polish has teraźniejszy, tutejszy etc., but somehow I'm not sure a Slavic auxlang really needs those. :Cheers, IJzeren Jan 17:20, November 6, 2009 (UTC)